helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Daylight
Daylight (デイ ライト) is a 2018 boy group of Hello! Project Fantasy. It was formed on May 5, 2018 with 15 members. They were originally an indie unit but they had their major debut in August of 2019. Members History 2018 On May 5, the unit was formed with its 15 starting members. Members Eiji Fukumura and Yuto Kinoshita revealed that they will begin full activities once they graduate from SECRET Otoko in May. On May 12, more information regarding the group was announced. They revealed that they are set to release their debut indie single in July and their member colors are set to be revealed in June. On May 27, Eiji Fukumura and Yuto Kinoshita graduated from SECRET Otoko to begin full time activities with Daylight. They will begin their promoting with Daylight on June 3. On June 3, the members revealed their member colors as well as their indie single that is set for release at the end of June. Mingyu revealed that prior to being announced publicly, they had been working on their debut single and follow up single since February of 2018. On June 28, Kim Mingyu said on a VLive that they will be hosting a fan event at Akihabara Tokyo. As well as during the event, they will release to the public what their challenge to have a major debut would be. 2019 On January 5, it was announced that they would be having a mini tour in the first half of 2019. On January 7, it was announced that they have completed their first part of their debut challange, by selling more than 100,000 digital copies all together on their singles. On April 1, it was announced that they have completed the final part of their debuting challange, by selling more than 50,000 physical copies all together on their singles. It was announced on that day, that they would be having their major debut sometime this year. With that it was announced that the group will all graduate from their programs on April 26, 2019. On June 11, the group performed two new songs which they confirmed as the title tracks for their debut single which is set for release in August of that year. 2020 On January 19, Kim Wonshik would be going on an academic hiatus to focus on his entrance exams, he'll resume activities in March. Discography Mini Albums Indie Singles Major Singles Concerts and Events Mini Tours # - 2019.05.05 Daylight Mini Tour 2019 Haru ~HOPEFULL BOYS~ # - 2019.12.01 Daylight Mini Tour 2019 Fuyu ~LOVELY BOYS~ # - 2020.04.26 Daylight Mini Tour 2020 Haru ~HAPPY BOYS~ Major Debut Challange On June 28, 2018, it was announced that the challange would be revealed on July 7, during the groups first indie single event. On July 7, 2018, it was announced via their fan event and on their youtube channel what their major debut challange is. The challange is to sell 100,000 copies in digital singles, and 50,000 copies in physical singles. They have been challanged to complete this before December 2019, if they do not complete it, the group will disband. On January 7, 2019, the group completed their digital sales challange. * Physical: 54,089 / 50,000 (as of 5th Indie Single), Completed on April 1, 2019 * Digital: 127,286 / 100,000 (as of 4thIndie Single), Completed on January 7, 2019